


Welcome Back

by olivemartini



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hugs, Romance, set in Season Two, that one, you know the episode when she's first made it to the ark and sees Bellamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 08:37:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5702035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olivemartini/pseuds/olivemartini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble about the hug between Bellamy and Clarke when she first made it back to the ark from the grounders and she finds out he's alive (you know the one).  Bellamy's POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Back

She barrels into him with the force of a freight train, and the part of his brain that's hardwired for action tells him that there must be some danger lurking in the shadows and he must defend them all, must save them, must choose between fighting or fleeing, dying with an arrow in the back as he flees like a coward or while fighting on his feet.... until he remembers that they still have this mirage of safety here, and the adults are going to take care of everything, and this tiny blonde thing that hurtled into his arms like a falling star is _Clarke._

_Clarke._

Clarke safe.  Clarke home.  Clarke in his arms with her head buried in his shoulder and holding onto him so tight its like she's drowning and he's the only piece of sorry driftwood available to keep her afloat.  She's gripping onto his forearms and digging her nails into the skin of his back but he doesn't mind because the pain is proof that he's alive, and so is she, and they're alive together.  Bellamy almost cries out in relief, and has half a mind to bend down and kiss the living daylights out of her just for the simple pleasure of doing so, consequences be damned. 

But he can't do that, because he's still sort of numb, and is kind of stuck thinking that this was a wonderful thing to happen and the other shoe is about to drop any second now.  Its not until he feels the first of her tears on his skin -happy, relieved tears- that he can bring himself to put his own arms around her and pull her close to him.  He's crushing her and should probably loosen his grip, but one thing hanging around Clarke has taught him is that she's the opposite of fragile.  She's unbreakable, but his calm façade isn't, so he buries his face in her hair to show how much of a weight her reappearance has lifted off his shoulders.

For a moment, they are alone, and it is perfect.

But then she breaks away, and their happy little bubble pops as she turns to look to Octavia, and he sees the question on her face before she says it (Finn, Finn, it's always going to be Finn is first place no matter how hard he fights) and the rest of the world comes crashing down around them.  Bellamy takes a step back and the two resume the role of teen rebels turned leaders together.  He's kind of confused, because he's never been in a situation that made the rest of the world fall away like that.  But it's okay, because she's here, and safe, and alive, and must love him at least a little bit to hold onto him like she did. 

It's not much of a consolation prize, especially when the after math of such close contact through her is still rocketing around his brain, but its enough to follow her when she says she needs help.  It's enough to make Bellamy follow her to Hell and back, and then go back again to stay if she would order him to. 

He catches up to her right before they go into the ark, reaching down to take her hand, squeezing it.  She turns to look at him, blue eyes panicked but somehow still trusting him enough to listen to him.  He wants to think of something to say that might reassure her, but can't, because she can tell when he's lying.   So he goes for the honest answer instead. "Glad you're back, Princess."

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on Instagram @alwaysscripturient


End file.
